Give Love a Try
by bitemejasper
Summary: She knew things could never work out between them. He knew she was wrong. And he wasn't taking no for an answer. one-shot, sorry i'm not very good at summaries...


"Hey, wait up." He called, jogging to catch up with me as I walked quickly to my car. His wavy black hair was messy, in the stylish kind of way I liked. The look on his face made my chest hurt, he looked so confused and disappointed.

"Look Joe, I really like you and all, but I don't think this is working out." I told him, ignoring the stinging in my eyes. "Don't get me wrong, these past few days have been amazing, but…Well, you're a rockstar, and look at me. I'm just a small-town girl with no life." Even my own words stung as I realized this was true.

"No, you're wrong." Joe protested, his eyebrows pulled together in frustration. "It doesn't matter who I am or who you are, I've had so much fun hanging out with you this week, and I don't want it to end." His depthless brown eyes penetrated my own pale green ones. He looked hurt, and by his expression I could tell he really did feel something between us.

No, I couldn't let this happen. It would end badly, I knew it would.

"I'm sorry Joe. I have to go. Goodbye." I gently kissed his warm, soft cheek before getting in my car to drive to the Los Angeles airport.

_I am such an idiot. How could I have let him go? Wow, I miss him already...what's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking these things! _So many thoughts ran through my head on the plane back to Tennessee. After half an hour of blinking back tears, I tried concentrating on happy thoughts, like my high school prom that was coming up in 3 weeks. _Prom...Sigh…What if Joe took me to prom?..._No, I quickly shoved the thought from my head. I sighed again, and then yawned. I was suddenly really tired. After getting comfortable, my eyes closed and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Attention passengers, we are now getting ready to land. Please fasten your seatbelts, and turn off any cell phones." The pilot's voice over the intercom woke me. I blinked lazily, and then grabbed my carry-on. After a smooth landing, I walked back into the Nashville airport. At the luggage rack, I stood watching suitcase after suitcase pass me, none of which belonged to me. I frowned, could it have gotten lost? That was highly doubtful, I guess I'd just have to wait some more …

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice asked.

Okay, I was really losing it. That could **not **have been who I thought it was. I turned slowly, looking up at a heartbreakingly handsome boy of 19, with wavy black hair and sparkling brown eyes. And he was holding my bright pink suitcase from Target. Yes, sigh, Target. He winked a perfect chocolate eye at me . I was definitely crazy.

"Er, how- how'd you know that one was mine?" I stuttered, completely at a loss for words.

He grinned, "Nametag." I looked down at the blue tag tied neatly to my suitcase handle I'd put there before the flight.

"Oh." _What a brilliant response, stupid._ "How did you get here anyway?" I asked, looking anywhere but his face.

"Private jet." He stated as if it should've been obvious.

_Of course._ I sighed, "See what I mean about our differences? I probably couldn't even afford the seats in a private jet." I said sadly.

Joe's smile faltered, a look of hard determination replacing it. Dropping my suitcase, he grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look up into his captivating eyes. I shuddered as electricity ran though my body at his warm touch.

"Listen to me. I don't care what your life is like next to mine. I care about _you_. Only you." A small crease appeared between his eyes in confused shock. Apparently, he had just realized this fact for himself as well.

A sad smile appeared on my face. "Oh, Joe. That's very sweet of you, but really, I just don't see how this could work." I made to take my suitcase and leave, escaping his firm, but gentle, grasp.

"No." his voice was hard with frustration. I flinched at his tone. "Please just give it a try?" he continued, in a softer voice. "You still have 5 more days left of your spring break. Spend them with me and my brothers; we'll see where it takes us." His smile was heart-melting. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "please, _bella_?" I sighed and half smiled at the Italian word for 'beautiful'. Dang this boy was good.

"Well… since you said please." I said grudgingly. "I guess there's no harm in trying…"

His smile widened in triumph. "That's the smartest thing you've said yet." He told me, taking my bags for me and leading us back to his jet.

"I'm not making any promises though!" I reminded him as I struggled to keep up with his excited pace. He laughed, turning around to kiss the top of my head.

"Of course you aren't."


End file.
